


Reminiscence

by Yukie0109



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie0109/pseuds/Yukie0109
Summary: [后记]灵感来自花与爱丽丝，失忆梗。纠结了很久到底要让谁骗谁，本来想着焕雄反应很慢比较好骗，但是呢…好像如果对方是吕焕雄的话金英助就非常容易上当，所以最后决定让金英助失忆。标题起名叫reminiscence，因为reminiscence在医学术语上就算记忆恢复的意思。bgm-regulus
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 10





	Reminiscence

“你是…？”  
“你不认识我？”  
“对不起…请问你是…？”  
“你还记得自己的名字吗？”  
“金英助。”  
“职业呢？”  
“自由职业设计师，rbw大学视觉传达研一生。”  
“你在3D打印室晕倒了，医生说因为头撞到工作台，可能会出现暂时失忆。看起来是与我有关的部分被忘掉了…我叫吕焕雄，你的男朋友，准确的说应该是前任男友，因为我们已经分手了。”

响起的敲门声打断了金英助想进一步询问的想法。

“患者您醒了？我是护理医师金建学，具体情况可能您的男朋友应该已经告诉您了。不需要过分担心，并没有严重的外伤，只是考虑到脑部受到撞击留院观察比较稳妥。没问题的话5天之后就可以出院，到时还请麻烦家属签字。”  
“我的家人不在本市...”  
“那我来签字可以吗？”  
“按理说需要直系亲属签字，不过考虑到不同的情况您来签字也可以，一会儿还请跟我去办一下住院手续。”

两个人一前一后出了门，金英助终于可以静下来试图理解一下自己的处境，鼻腔里充斥着陌生的消毒水味，惨白色的墙上残留着眼底的幻视光，病患服和床单上印着‘rbw附属医院’。那位叫金建学的护理师虽然一头金发声线又低，但看起来憨憨的应该是个可靠的人，那位陌生的少年应该也是自己学校的学生吧，金英助心想。

“现在稍微理解一点状况了吗？”  
“不好意思，但我真的不记得你。”  
“那要不要和我再交往5天？医生说我在的话也许可以帮助恢复记忆。”  
“可是…”  
“那就这么决定了，接下来的5天多多关照，英助哥。”

-5

在陌生的房间里，躺在陌生的病床上，很神奇地，金英助梦见了自我认知里第一次见的‘陌生人’。除了灰尘和柜子上排列整齐的常住居民，梦中的器材室多些了细小的声响，角落里发现了兔子一样红着眼圈蹑手蹑脚地翻着箱子的少年。

“那个…你还好吗？需要帮忙吗？”

自己的衣服穿在少年身上还是太大了，袖子挽到手臂，扣起钮扣也遮不住锁骨和胸口。少年穿着自己的衬衫站在舞台中央，金英助看见了随着动作在少年胸前摆动闪耀的项链，那条刚刚还在自己颈间的十字架。最后的场景里，少年背着光看向自己，衬着掌声和欢呼的背景音。

第二天醒来，金英助有那么一瞬间觉得昨天经历的一切都是梦，也有那么一瞬间觉得梦里的一切是被自己遗忘的现实。与昨天相比，床头多了一束向日葵，跟金建学一起进来的又多了一个叫李抒澔的主治医师，而且金英助不知道是不是自己过于敏感，总觉得那个李抒澔看着自己的眼神不对劲，金建学看李抒澔的眼神也不对劲…

吕焕雄直到下午才露面，鬼鬼祟祟地进门，然后从包里掏出一盒炸鸡。

“讨厌死了，教授压堂，幸好拜托打工的朋友帮我留了一盒。昨天去问护士，说你连炸鸡都不能吃，又没有什么外伤干嘛这么忌口，真是…我们偷偷吃”

金英助看着自说自话摆炸鸡的吕焕雄，试图将眼前这个小个子同梦中的少年重合在一起。

“吕焕雄，我们是怎么在一起的呢？”  
“新生入学晚会我跳了舞，第二天你就来舞蹈社堵人了。” 吕焕雄一边开麻辣烫外卖盖子一边说，“还有，你以前不叫我吕焕雄的，第一次见面的时候就没那样叫。”  
“我以前怎么叫你的呢？”  
“焕雄尼。”

-4

香辛料诱人的味道最后理所当然地引来了护士的注意，两个人像小孩子一样地接受批评教育，后来护士把在附近查房的李抒澔也找来了。金英助看着吕焕雄撅着嘴听训，像一只小动物，仿佛能看到发顶怂拉下来的耳朵。不过金英助也发现，比起护士，吕焕雄倒是完全不怕李抒澔。晚餐的闹剧最后是以护士加李抒澔加金建学三方批评教育结束的。吕焕雄晚上离开的时候也还是撅着嘴，可爱得令金英助觉得再多听一会儿医生的唠叨也不错。

金英助可以说算是早起派，可就算是早起派，也没有人会喜欢体会被吵醒的感觉。

“…shgcik怎么回事dipkv”  
“你别管apjwyczj”  
-「啪」-  
“呀！/气声”

一大早被叽哩哇啦叮了咣啷刻意压低又难以忽视的声音吵醒，金英助睁眼看见护理师金建学拿着工具，旁边吕焕雄作势要打人的画面。

“你们在干什么…？”  
“啊，对不起吵醒你了？今天开始我在这加床陪护。”  
“？”  
“昨晚差点没赶上末班车，而且导师也通过了，照顾你可以当作我的社会实践课题。”  
“焕雄你是医学专业的吗？”  
“这个问题真令人伤心啊，你不记得了吗？我修的是社会科学。”

安排好陪护之后，金英助才发现吕焕雄其实并不是个话多的人。吃过午饭，小小的病房仿佛变成了一个图书室，金英助拿着ipad画画，吕焕雄坐在一边看书。

过了一会儿，金英助一副画稿完成只剩细化，活动了一下肩颈，发现不知什么时候轻轻的呼吸声取代了纸张摩擦。午后的氛围永远都是暖洋洋的，也许是医院的颜色氛围过于冰冷吧，金英助心想，洒在吕焕雄身上的是金英助从未体会过的温柔暖阳。

-3

吕焕雄的睡眠习惯是金英助没想到的。

早餐送来的时候吕焕雄还在睡，金英助试着把人叫起来吃饭，但得到的回应只有翻身的动作，踢了两下被子的脚，还有几声不知道在说什么的嘟嘟囔囔。后来护士来做了体温一类的常规检查，金建学来查了一次房，李抒澔又来查了一次房，等到金英助快要吃午饭的时候，吕焕雄醒了。

“你醒了？午饭送过来了，一起吃吗？”

两个人第一次吃饭的时候金英助就注意到了，吕焕雄吃的慢也吃的少，小口小口的咬，比起吃东西好像更喜欢喝饮料。这么想着，夹了块五花肉到对方碗里，吕焕雄惊讶地抬头，金英助才发现自己下意识的举动，讪讪地收回手。

“那个…就…你多吃点”  
“谢谢。”

金英助试图缓解尴尬，磕磕巴巴地冒出一句话，但好像之后气氛更尴尬了。

吃过饭，下午突如其来的冬雨使得两个人想出去走走的计划不得不取消，阴雨天的寒冷也让人只想窝在被子里取暖。察觉到吕焕雄抱着ipad的‘坐立不安’，金英助提议可以一起看点东西。

剧是吕焕雄挑的，说是朋友推荐的最近大热的剧集，编剧作家是块金字招牌。金英助没有心思看，只觉得太近了，吕焕雄抱着抱枕靠着自己，距离太近了。近得可以闻到好闻的洗发水的味道，近到害怕暴露自己过于明显的心跳声。

吕焕雄将头靠在金英助肩膀上的时候，屏幕里的隽婠正好跟翊纯表白。

“我好像恢复一些记忆了。”  
“你想起什么了…”  
“也不是具体的记忆，就是好像体会到了，'怪不得会和你交往啊~'那种感觉。”*

-2

第四天的时候，因为学校有事，吕焕雄出去了一整天。其实也只形影不离了两天而已，环顾着空荡荡的病房，金英助突然就觉得不适应。午后去复诊，乱七八糟的检查做了一大堆，坐在李抒澔的诊室里，看着自己看不懂的各种扫描图像，最后被告知说一切正常，明天就可以出院。

问诊结束的时候，李抒澔塞给金英助一袋小饼干，讲了个金英助不知道有什么意义的故事。

“那个‘没有第六天’的人，握拳数完五天之后不肯张开手数第六第七天，很贪心的对吧。”*  
“我想他只是害怕张开手，害怕一旦松手，那五天都会不见了。”  
“金英助你真的很温柔。”

晚饭的时候吕焕雄没回来，金英助担心地拿起手机翻遍了通讯录，才想到自己连吕焕雄的电话都没有。

11点医院熄了灯，吕焕雄还是没有回来。

指针指向12点的时候，吕焕雄回来了。

好不容易把人盼了回来，金英助不知道为什么自己选择装睡。黑暗中脚步声越来越近，夹带着从外面带进来的冬夜的温度与酒气。冰凉的指尖触上脸颊的时候，金英助睁开了眼睛。

“你回来了。”  
“金英助，做吗？”  
“！”  
“跟我做吧，金英助。”  
“我们以前经常做吗？”  
“嗯，每天。”

高潮来临的时候，吕焕雄在金英助肩膀上留下了一个混着泪水的齿痕，金英助低下头，同吕焕雄交换了失忆后的第一个吻。

-1

昨晚之后两个人默契地都没有说话。

“今天就可以出院了呢，祝您今后身体健康。”金建学做完最后的检查离开了病房。

5天之后再次换上自己衣服，金英助突然没什么实感。吕焕雄将最后一件物品放进背包里，走到窗前，沉默着站立。

“今年的初雪来的好晚。”  
“你喜欢雪？”  
“去年我们一起看初雪的时候英助哥不是说最喜欢下雪天了嘛。”  
“我其实一直都更喜欢下雨天的，小时候淘气喜欢淋雨玩，后来喜欢听着下雨的声音画画。所以…要么是你记错了，要么是你在说谎。”  
“对不起。”  
“你在骗我吗？”  
“今天就出院了，金英助，你就当是做了一个梦吧。”

-

吕焕雄不记得自己最后是怎么从医院里跑回来的，据热心室友李建熙爆料，昨天下午寝室里吕焕雄的床位上突然出现了一坨抽抽嗒嗒地棉被外观不明物体，而孙东柱送来的香芋奶茶也不翼而飞，今日早上不明物体消失不见，吕焕雄抱着空了的奶茶杯出现在床上。

好不容易熬过了一上午的生物史走在回寝室的路上，身边的李建熙和孙东柱一边走一边争论着午饭的问题，突然眼前闯入一小片白，吕焕雄抬头发现，下雪了。

“哇！焕雄你看！下雪了！今年的初雪呢！”

看着簇簇飘散的雪花，突然鼻子一酸。是天气太冷了吧，吕焕雄心想，冷得自己下一秒就要哭出来了。眼泪快要控制不住的时候，手臂被突然抓住。

“金英助！？”  
“吕焕雄，你丧失了一部分记忆”  
“金英助你说什…”  
“你忘了我是你的男朋友，还在交往的那种。”  
“别开玩笑了，我从一开始就在骗你啊。”  
“可我从一开始，从看见你那一刻起就喜欢你。”

——时间分割——

金英助非常喜欢抱着吕焕雄坐在沙发上一起看东西，只不过吕焕雄的重点是看东西，金英助的重点是抱着吕焕雄。之前在医院看了李建熙推荐的第一季，现在终于等到了第二季播出，吃完晚饭吕焕雄就迫不及待拿出点心，披上小毯子，坐在电视前，金英助倒了两杯雪碧也凑了过去。

“雄尼啊～面包好吃嘛？”  
“嗯。” /目不转睛地盯着屏幕。  
“雄尼，喂我吃一口嘛～”  
“ic...吵死了，要吃自己拿。”  
“…” /猫咪委屈巴巴

屏幕里的颂华跟翼俊继上一季的告白之后在医院楼下的咖啡厅见面，金英助其实有暗暗支持这两个角色正期待着两位的对话，突然眼前出现了一只拿着抹茶麻薯的小手。

“介个好次，你尝尝。” 吕焕雄一边盯着屏幕一边吃着点心嘟囔着说。

金英助被萌到心空，就着举着的手把麻薯团子咬过来，低头‘吧唧’在吕焕雄脸上亲了一口。

“雄尼最好了～撒浪嘿～”

回答金英助的除了那句熟悉的“肉麻死了”，还有吕焕雄泛上红晕的耳朵和又偷偷翘起的嘴角。**

——————小剧场——————

“其实你坦白之前我就知道你在骗我了。”  
“！”  
“因为建旻尼呢，很会骗人可是意外的很单纯呢，kiyo，戳哇kkk”  
“你刚说了喜欢我，现在又说喜欢他？！”  
“阿尼，雄尼是撒浪嘿~”

-

“李抒澔你侄子真的折磨死我了…追人不能正常一点追吗？”  
“你家那个小祖宗更难伺候好吗，拽着楼下科室实习的东明一起给实验用的兔子涂指甲油还染毛。”

-

*：借鉴《花与爱丽丝》台词  
**：feat AA的梗

**Author's Note:**

> [后记]  
> 灵感来自花与爱丽丝，失忆梗。纠结了很久到底要让谁骗谁，本来想着焕雄反应很慢比较好骗，但是呢…好像如果对方是吕焕雄的话金英助就非常容易上当，所以最后决定让金英助失忆。  
> 标题起名叫reminiscence，因为reminiscence在医学术语上就算记忆恢复的意思。  
> bgm-regulus


End file.
